Angel Fall
by Ella Tsukino
Summary: Mimi era una chica dulce que amaba a su familia, pero un día el mundo se fue al demonio, ahora ella tendrá que aprender a defenderse y encontrar la manera de salvar a lo que queda de su familia en ese mundo post- apocalíptico, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando en el camino te encuentras a tu enemigo? Y ¿Si tienes que aliarte con él? Pésimo summary pasen y lean n.n x
1. Capítulo 1: El día que el mundo se fue a

**Summary: Mimi era una chica dulce que amaba a su familia, pero un día el mundo se fue al demonio, ahora ella tendrá que aprender a defenderse y encontrar la manera de salvar a lo que queda de su familia pero ¿Qué pasa cuando en el camino te encuentras a tu enemigo? Y ¿Si tienes que aliarte con él? **

**Konichiwa *Hace referencia* Ahora si vengo con este proyecto que me convenció más y me inspira más para escribir, anteriormente había publicado 2 capítulos de un fic basado en un drama pero me quedé sin ideas para no hacer a mi Mimi tan… pesada, ahora vengo promocionándoles este hermoso fic basado en un libro, bueno las ideas son sacadas de un libro pero como es una saga de 4 y solo han salido en español 1 (Créanme que quiero llorar, lo leí hace mucho y no veo esperanzas de que el segundo salga en español, ni los demás u.u) bueno no los aburro más espero que les guste.**

**Nota: Posiblemente sea una historia de 2 temporadas o más depende como lleve la historia y si encuentro los libros en español o se me ocurre como continuar la historia.**

**Nota 2: Esta Mimi es una Mimi, diferente, perdón si creen que perdió su esencia pero cuando se habla de un mundo post- apocalíptico algo tenía que haber cambiado en ella, tal vez contenga lenguaje fuerte, dudo mucho que contenga leemon **

**Nota 3: Perdonen horrores ortográficos: p**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El día que el mundo se fue al demonio.**

Hace tiempo que había perdido su fe en Dios, en su palabra y en la piedad que sus seguidores profesaban cada que pisaba una iglesia, ahora, en esos momentos, de lo único que estaba segura era de que si ese hombre barbón y canoso existía lo único que podía ofrecerles era odio, dolor, sufrimiento y una ira de la que nadie podría escapar.

Colocó su pie en uno de sus botines favoritos con peluche blanco y la piel de una combinación entre café y gris, como todos sus zapatos, eran altos, en realidad tuvo suerte de que por lo menos no fueran de aguja y no excedieran los 8 ó 10 centímetros de alto.

Antes siempre había sido la perfecta chica popular, con su larga cabellera color chocolate y sus resplandecientes ojos como la miel, tenía el cuerpo mejor formado de todas las chicas de su edad y su sentido de la moda era excepcional, pero regresando al presente solo pudo ver a una adolescente vestida con una vieja blusa de tirantes, un short de mezclilla, con la piel más pálida de lo normal, casi en los huesos y con una mirada llena de tristeza.

Se colocó una cazadora café sobre su blusa de tirantes negra y se encaminó escaleras abajo, hacia la cocina donde la esperaban su hermano y su pequeña hermana, verlos la hizo sentir momentáneamente mejor, hasta que recordó que el mundo se estaba yendo al demonio y que ellos tenían que buscar un lugar seguro para Hikaria.

-Tomen todas las provisiones que puedan, lleven solo lo necesario, comida, agua, armas, un cambio de ropa- iba dando las instrucciones mientras ella hacía lo propio colocando latas en una mochila de excursionista- solo comida que no necesite ser refrigerada-

-Mimi ¿Estás segura de esto?- inquirió un rubio de ojos azulados, no era mucho menor que ella, tendría unos 14 años y luchaba por ocultar el pánico que le producía el plan de su hermana-

-Takeru, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí, si lo hacemos nos arriesgamos a que nos encuentren las pandillas, o cualquier otra cosa- lo miró con decisión, odiaba comportarse como la general pero en esos momentos era necesario- ahora muévete.

Takeru obedeció, a pesar de que su altura superaba la de su hermana era obvio que ella era la mayor y que haría lo que le pidiera. Mimi continuó con su tarea tragándose el sentimiento de ser una mala hermana, desde el día en que todo había comenzó fue obligada a tomar el papel de madre, hermana, guerrera y soporte de ellos, no quería pensar en nada más que protegerlos. Observó a la pequeña Hikari, apenas tenía 7 años y su vida se había convertido en un constante juego de supervivencia, era tan menuda que parecía mucho menor de la edad que realmente tenía, como una pequeña copia de ella, salvo por sus ojos castaños, llevaba una pequeña mochila donde metía lo que podía.

Abrió uno de los cajones donde guardaban los utensilios, extrajo 3 cuchillos pequeños que utilizaban para untar la mantequilla, después tomó los que se encontraban en un pequeño mueble, eran 4 de diferentes tamaños. Guardó uno en la parte trasera de su short ocultándolo con la cazadora, colocó otro pequeño en su botín y les pasó 2 a los demás, odiaba tener que darles armas pero era necesario.

-tengan cuidado, no son juguetes y solo deben utilizarlos en situaciones que sean necesarias, Hikari guárdalo con cuidado de no lastimarte- la pequeña obedeció dejándolos en la mochila- Takeru colócate uno en el cinturón y otro ocúltalo bajo el pantalón.

-Mimi… sé que no es momento para ser tan quisquilloso pero… ¿piensas salir vestida así?-

La mayor se observó de arriba abajo, estaba claro que ya no era aquella chica popular vestida con ropa de marca pero, como él dijo, no era momento de ser quisquilloso. Enarcó una ceja mirándolo.

-me refiero al short tonta- volvió el rostro para otro lado- te dará frío

-¡oh!- exclamó con una sonrisa, con todo lo que han pasado y él se sigue preocupando por su vestimenta, lo abrazó con fuerza besando su cabello- cuando encontremos un lugar para quedarnos, buscaré unos pantalones, ¿sí? Sabes que no tengo ninguno-

-Ok, ok-

Respiró profundamente, una, dos, tres exhalaciones intentando guardar la calma, frente a ellos nunca lo admitiría pero estaba nerviosa y asustada, nunca habían salido de noche, mucho menos solos. Diez, once, doce exhalaciones.

-Bien. ¿Listos?- preguntó.

-listo- respondió Takeru-

-lista- asintió Hikari tomando la mano de su hermana-

Antes de abrir la puerta comenzó a preguntarse cómo es que las cosas terminaron así, un día estaban paseando por las calles de Odaiba jugueteando y diciendo tonterías mientras sus padres los observaban desde una de las bancas, eran la perfecta y feliz familia Tachikawa, pero… justo en ese momento el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes que parecían querer cubrir el sol para siempre, los 3 hermanos voltearon al cielo mientras las sombras invadían la ciudad, comenzó a formarse un pequeño remolino que pronto se convirtió en uno grande que arrojaba aire ferozmente, los 5 miembros de la familia comenzaron a correr hacia su casa cuando el primer ángel descendió, se veía hermoso como en una pintura, con sus alas extendidas en todo su esplendor, nadie podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban… y entonces el terror comenzó, los ángeles descendían como en manada y atacaban los edificios más cercanos, algunos otros perseguían a las personas, Odaiba se había vuelto un desastre.

Corrieron por las calles principales intentando esquivar los pedazos de edificio que caían del cielo, evitando a las personas que corrían histéricas, podían ver el pánico en sus rostros, el mismo que ellos sentían en ese momento. Ángeles, edificios, pronto los soldados comenzaron a atacarlos con la esperanza de derrumbar a esa amenaza, pero para ser sinceros, ellos estaban igual de asustados y la mitad de las balas fallaban su objetivo.

Uno de los alados descendió hasta donde estaban ellos destruyendo todo a su paso, los señores Tachikawa ocultaron a sus 3 hijos dentro de un auto que habían abandonado pero antes de que su madre, una mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos color miel lograra entrar fue arrastrada por uno de esos seres -con alas azul cielo y la piel del mismo color- y llevada lejos, su padre corrió tras ella gritando que la dejara ir, Mimi por ser la mayor abrió la puerta para perseguir a sus padres, obligando a los menores a que cerraran las puertas y se escondieran bajo los asientos.

Tomó un tubo que estaba tirado cerca de ella, acercándose rápidamente a sus padres, la milicia abrió fuego contra el objetivo alado que llevaba a su madre, gritó con desesperación que dejaran de disparar que su madre estaba ahí, el ángel cayó a tierra con un sonoro "Clap", antes siquiera de que pudiera reaccionar su padre, un hombre rubio de ojos como los zafiros ya estaba arrodillado sosteniendo el cuerpo de su mujer, el engendro seguía moviéndose por lo que los soldados tomaron una decisión arrojando una granada contra el ser divino, volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas pidiéndole a su padre que se alejara, se acercó unos pasos viendo su rostro lloroso que formaba con los labios un "los amamos" antes de que la explosión la lanzara hasta el otro extremo de la calle. Su visión se volvió borrosa, sus oídos zumbaban y la cabeza le palpitaba como si estuviera en carne viva. Antes de perder el conocimiento observó la silueta de algo parado frente a ella, no tenía duda de que se trataba de un ángel ya que lograba divisar el contorno de sus alas, no vía más que borrones pero aun así descargó toda su ira contra él, lo maldijo, insultó y juró que pagarían por lo que le habían hecho a su familia, después rompió en llanto mientras sentía como la oscuridad la absorbía. Murmuró un "nosotros también los amamos" y todo quedó en silencio.

Cuando despertó sus hermanos estaban a su lado en la calle, lloriqueando porque reaccionara, cuando lo hizo, los abrazó con fuerza diciéndoles que todo iba a estar bien, que estarían bien, palabras vacías en un mundo que se había ido a la porra.

Regresó de sus recuerdos, de eso ya casi 3 meses, 3 meses de la muerte de sus padres, 3 meses de que Dios decidiera joderlos a todos por sabrá él que razón, 3 meses en los que se había convertido en el sostén de sus hermanos.

Las calles como era de esperarse estaban desoladas, ni un solo humano caminando o asaltando –lo que más comúnmente ocurría esos días- solo cristales rotos, autos abandonados y uno que otro gato callejero.

-Andando-

Cruzaron la puerta con los corazones casi saliéndoseles por la garganta, solo esperaba que esa fuera una noche tranquila.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí realmente se merecen un premio! En serio, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, si alguien conoce el libro quiero que me den un abrazo y lloren junto conmigo que aún no estén los demás en español D': es broma, espero que realmente les haya gustado.**

**Si te gustó no olvides dejarme tu RR para saber, si no les gustó también dejen su comentario, acepto críticas constructivas, es decir, en buen plan sin groserías y sin ofenderme, tengo planeado subir un capítulo por cada 2 semanas o mensuales, dependiendo el tiempo que tenga, hasta el momento tengo 6 asegurados, todo depende de su respuesta n.n.**

**Pd. Si tiene horrores ortográficos se agradecería mucho que me lo hicieran saber (de buena manera sino no) también me gustaría saber su opinión, ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Why? D: **

**Espero que tengan una excelente semana y para finalizar les dejaré una frase, espero que les guste.**

"Pienso que teniendo fe uno puede hacerse más fuerte, buscando una esperanza uno puede encontrar la paz." (Adivinen de que manga es (; )

**Laters baby's **

**By: Ella Tsukino (: x (la chica de las caritas felices al revés y la x (; )**


	2. Capítulo 2: Una noche tranquila

**¿Según iba a subir capitulo cada 2 semanas? Bueno mentí :p subiré cuando tenga tiempo aunque la historia ya tenga mínimo los primeros 6 capítulos, ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentaré avanzar más la historia, como les dije está basado en un libro llamado Ángeles caídos y… *Redoble de tambores* ya está la segunda parte en español :D! soy la más feliz.**

**Para quien me preguntó la saga se llama Penryn y el fin de los días de Susan Ee, hasta ahora en español van 2 libros: Ángeles caídos y El mundo del mañana (Angel Fall y World After en inglés) no estoy segura si ya terminaron de salir todos o si va en el cuarto, si alguien gusta leerlos el primero es muy bueno, nada de la típica historia de ángeles caídos. **

**Espero que les guste, esta vez es algo corto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Una noche tranquila**

Apenas cruzaron la puerta el aire gélido la azotó como miles de agujas por todo su cuerpo, a veces se odiaba por el hecho de nunca usar nada más que faldas, vestidos o short, aunque ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente podría haberse puesto unos mallones* cafés.

La calle estaba desolada, como esperaba, las personas temen más a lo sobrenatural que a lo que ya conocen, si el escenario lo estuviera viendo de día ya habría montones de bandas o pandillas intimidando a los más débiles.

Cuando lo intentaron con ellos pudieron defenderse perfectamente, todo gracias a su padre que insistía en que todos supieran alguna arte marcial o defensa personal, aunque parecía una chica débil entrenó muchos años, karate, defensa personal, kick boxing, tiro al blanco, jiu jitsu y tae kwon do, al igual que su hermano, salvo que podrían agregar a la lista, boxeo, esgrima y muay tai. Ellos eran todo menos indefensos, incluso Hikari sabía un poco de defensa personal y karate.

Avanzaron lo más sigilosamente posible, sin hacer ruido por la calle, justo como unos ninjas se movían rápidamente entre los carros, en primer lugar la castaña mayor, seguida de la pequeña y el rubio, la primera vigilaba el frente y daba la orden de moverse mientras el ultimo se encargaba de la retaguardia asegurándose de que nadie los siguiera.

-Esto parece ser fácil- murmuró Takeru aliviado-

-shhh…- lo calló su hermana con una mirada retadora- no nos eches la sal-

Continuaron así hasta que llegaron al último auto de esa fila, el que le sigue estaba a más de 10 metros de distancia por lo que tendrían que correr rápidamente procurando no separarse demasiado. Mimi hizo la señal con la mano y los tres corrieron hacia el siguiente auto para refugiarse. Hikari detuvo el paso de repente provocando que los otros dos hicieran lo mismo. La mayor la miró inquisitivamente mientras la menor levantaba el rostro y la observaba con una mirada aterrada, les mostró lo que había caído del cielo a sus manos. Una pluma.

La castaña mayor comenzó a hiperventilar automáticamente. Cuatro, cinco, seis, respiraciones rápidas, abrió los brazos para que la niña se colgara a ella y la levantó en vilo cargándola, era tan ligera como la pluma que sostenía.

-Todo está bien, estaremos bien tal vez solo fue coincidencia- los alentó, con un brazo cargaba a la castaña y con el otro tomaba la mano de su hermano.

Otra pluma cayó en su cabeza provocándole un escalofrío, era obvio que esa noche no sería para nada tranquila. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que corrieran al auto que ya habían planeado. Lo hicieron de la manera más silenciosa posible, y justo cuando se habían resguardado algo cayó del cielo en el capo del auto que estaba al otro lado de la calle, las pocas luces de las lámparas que aun funcionaban le permitieron ver que era un ángel – como era obvio, no podría esperar nada más- con las alas inmaculadamente blancas, salvo por las manchas de sangre que las salpicaban por el impacto, llevaba el torso descubierto y el rubio cabello le había caído a los ojos. Su respiración se detuvo, no podía creer lo hermosos que eran y lo mortífero y crueles que podían ser.

Un segundos después de que el primero cayera otros cuatro descendieron lentamente con sonrisas de suficiencia, el primero tenía alas negras como la noche, tan oscuras que apenas y podía verlas, las del segundo tenían una textura acebrada, el tercero brillaba como Edward en crepúsculo y del cuarto estaban moteadas de colores violetas en distintos tonos, sus pieles como si las alas no fueran recordatorio de que no eran humanos tenían casi el mismo tono que las primeras.

El que parecía copo de nieve se incorporó con un gruñido, la sangre seguía manando pero hizo caso omiso y se encaró a los 4 que lo rodearon en un círculo. Para ella era evidente que nieve era un ser de cuidado ya que noche, cebra, brillitos y motas mantenían una distancia prudente y observaban cada paso que daba. Mientras, nieve buscaba con la mirada algo, cuando por fin lo identificó se lanzó contra él pero noche la pateó lejos, a un lado del auto donde los Tachikawa se escondían, Mimi pudo observar la empuñadura de la espada y la hoja como de medio metro de largo, típica espada de ángel.

Pudo escuchar como nieve se tronaba el cuello y los encaraba en una postura de pelea, cuatro contra uno era una desventaja muy grande, dudaba que pudiera contra todos, así que esperó que la pelea terminara pronto, se alejaran y ellos pudieran seguir su camino.

Ante todo pronóstico y para su sorpresa el ángel blanco les estaba dando una paliza a los cuatro -al menos podía entender porque la cautela de ellos- nunca había visto algo así, teniendo en cuenta que nunca había visto a un ángel pelear contra los suyos.- Un minuto después la pelea decayó y nieve terminó en el suelo con noche y cebra sujetándolo al piso.

-¿listo para perder tus alitas?- inquirió noche con voz sombría- prometo que dolerá-

-No te atrevas a tocar ni una sola pluma- ordenó nieve boca abajo- juro que te despedazaré-

Noche sonrió de medio lado y dio la señal a brillitos para que arremetiera con su espada contra el ala que sostenía, nieve siseo pero no gritó en ningún momento, su rostro expresaba dolor puro, odio, tristeza.

Mimi contuvo el aliento con los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ellos… acababan de cortarle un ala a su amigo, camarada, socio, lo que fuera que sean. Diez, doce, trece latidos de su corazón en menos de diez segundos. Quería alejarse de la escena pero no podía.

La sangre manó de su espalda casi como una fuente, igual que en esas películas surrealistas. Aun así nieve logró zafarse y patear a dos de ellos antes de que volvieran a someterlo.

-Tranquilo, casi terminamos-

-estás muerto, lo sabes, no voy a descansar hasta descuartizarlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes-

Su miraba irradiaba tanta ira que incluso noche dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente antes de regresarlo. Volvió a sonreír con malicia y le hizo a un gesto a brillitos para que hiciera lo mismo con la otra ala.

No podía dejar de mirar, eran tan crueles, bueno eso ya lo sabía pero… ¿Acaso esperaba que fuera diferente con los suyos? ¿No tenían amor entre ellos? ¿No tenían lealtad? El sonido de un pequeño chillido que provenía de su lado hizo que la sangre se le congelara, inmediatamente le tapó la boca a su pequeña hermana que se había asomado por curiosidad pero ya era tarde, los 5 ángeles volvieron el rostro hacia el auto.

Nieves estaba desangrándose rápidamente y aun así podía verse sorprendido, Cebra y Brillos lo sostuvieron en el piso aplastando sus heridas, Motas lo sujetaba por los pies, o al menos lo intentaba, claro que ese no era el problema, el problema era noche, que caminaba con una mirada llena de odio y asco hacia ellas.

Mimi entró en pánico mientras sentía la mano de su hermanita sujetarla, los observó Takeru intentaba comportarse a la altura pero podía leer en sus ojos el pánico que sentía, el mismo que ella se estaba tragando. No podían correr sin que ellos los alcanzaran al momento, no podían esconderse sin que los vieran, lo único que podía salvarlos era un milagro… una distracción.

Su pulso se aceleró mientras Noche seguía avanzando hacia ellos, giró el rostro hacía la espalda del ángel medio moribundo, era algo estúpido, arriesgado. Cinco, seis pasos. No había tiempo de pensar.

-Corran- ordenó…

* * *

**Continuará… **

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, como ya mencioné no es la típica historia de Mimi toda buena, con una vida color de rosa, es algo diferente y espero que le den una oportunidad n.n **

**Si les gustó espero que me dejen su RR y mil gracias a ****Scripturiens****, ****peachcutter****, ****mimato bombon kou**** por darle una oportunidad a este proyecto y realmente espero que siga siendo de su agrado. **

**Les deseo que tengan una excelente semana, si no los leo hasta después de navidad o año nuevo les deseo unas increíbles e inolvidables fiestas en compañía de toda su familia. **

**La frase del mes:**

«El hogar está donde está el corazón»

**Latters babys**

**Pd. Disculpen errores ortográficos o de sintaxis. **

**Att: Ella Tsukino (: **


	3. Capítulo 3: Un grito en el vacío

**Konichiwa *w* Perdonen por la demora y por el capítulo tan cortito, espero que les guste y sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Un grito en el vacío.**

Su pulso se aceleró mientras Noche seguía avanzando hacia ellos, giró el rostro hacía la espada del ángel medio moribundo, era algo estúpido, arriesgado. Cinco, seis pasos. No había tiempo de pensar.

-Corran- ordenó-

Volvió el rostro para ver que obedecieran su orden, Takeru dudó un momento pero después tomó a Hikari en brazos y corrió hacia la dirección contraria, Mimi suspiró. Noche estaba tan cerca que estaba segura los alcanzaría en menos de un segundo si desplegaba sus alas, cosa que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tomó valor de algún lugar profundo dentro de su ser, ese valor que la había acompañado desde hace 3 meses y le permitía seguir adelante. Corrió hacia Noche que la miró sorprendido cuando pasó barriéndose bajo él, alcanzó la espada de Nieve, la levantó temiendo que pesará demasiado para ella pero era tan ligera como una pluma.

-¡Ey!- gritó a todo pulmón-

Noche abrió los ojos como platos al ver a la pequeña humana – digamos que medía medio metro más que ella- se escabullía de él nuevamente y le lanzaba la espada a su enemigo. Por un momento la castaña pensó que se le clavaría a alguno pero la espada cayó en la mano de Nieve como si fuera parte de él. Inmediatamente y a pesar de la pérdida de sangre se zafó de sus captores, en menos de un segundo estaba frente a Noche apuñalándolo en el estómago, cebra se acercó sigilosamente para ayudar a su compañero pero la furia de Nieve alcanzó hasta para él. Después de embestir a ambos ángeles, la observó fijamente unos segundos antes de volverse a brillitos y motas, pero estos ya se habían adelantado a su plan y en menos de lo que se podría imaginar sostenían a los heridos y emprendían el vuelo. La espada cayó de su mano, seguida de él. _"Está muerto"_ pensó alejándose aliviada de que se hayan marchado y en busca de sus hermanos.

Antes de que pudiera dar muchos pasos divisó la menuda figura de Hikari que corría hacia ella, le sonrió con añoro, feliz de que estuviera bien. Su visión se interrumpió por un ser alto de alas negras. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Noche encolerizado, le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago que la hizo doblarse por la mitad, tosiendo y rogando por aire. La pequeña gritó alarmada llamando la atención del ángel. Mimi quiso gritarle que corriera, se alejara pero era tarde, él ya iba hacia ella.

Tres pasos, la pequeña castaña se dio cuenta de que Noche avanzaba hacia ella, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía. Su hermana se incorporó difícilmente, intentaba a toda costa recuperarse, la falta de oxígeno hacía que su garganta ardiera pero no le importó, comenzó a correr desesperada hacia su hermanita. Noche por otro lado ya había extendido sus alas y volaba hacia la pequeña.

Ni un maratonista hubiera corrido tan rápido como ella, desesperada, gritaba el nombre de su hermana y a noche.

-¡No! ¡Por favor No!- suplicaba cada paso era una tortura por la falta de aire- ¡Hikari!-

Noche ya la había tomado en brazos y la levantaba, la pequeña volvió el rostro a su hermana mientras le gritaba. Sin saber cómo, se encaramó al capo de un auto y comenzó a correr sobre ellos, como en esas películas de acción que tanto le gustaban a su hermano, cada vez estaba más cerca del ángel. Cuando llegó al último auto tomó todas sus fuerzas y saltó logrando sujetarse del pie de este, estiró la mano hasta su hermana sujetando uno de sus pies. Noche la pateó en la cara obligándola a soltar la pequeña pierna de su hermana.

-¡Mimi!- gritó Hikari- ¡Mimi!-

-¡Hikari!- gritó con todo el dolor de su corazón- ¡Suéltala, por favor es solo una niña! ¡Llévame a mí, yo soy quien te cabreo!-

Su única respuesta fue una risa de triunfo bañado de sadismo. Envolvió sus piernas con los brazos haciéndose un ovillo, estaba sola, Takeru había corrido tal como se lo había pedido, Hikari había vuelto tras sus pasos por ella y ahora… y ahora ese bastardo se la había llevado. Treinta y seis, treinta y siete, treinta y ocho respiraciones, las contaba para concentrarse en eso y no comenzar a llorar como un bebe. Nunca le había gustado la soledad pero lo que más le dolía era no poder proteger a sus hermanos, haberle fallado a sus padres.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir cuando escuchó un leve quejido, volteó a todos lados esperando ver a su rubio hermano, nuevamente el quejido, esta vez reconoció el sonido un poco más atrás de ella. Nieve seguía con vida.

Se levantó con determinación dirigiéndose hacia él, era un maldito ángel así que tenía que tener una idea de a donde se habían llevado a su hermana, corrió hacia él volteándolo bruscamente. Sus ojos medio perdidos la observaron.

-¡A donde se la llevaron!- exigió con firmeza-

Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la negrura, no podía permitirlo, no podía morirse sin hablar. Lo abofeteó varias veces exigiéndole una respuesta pero por lo visto no podía esperar una contestación, no al menos mientras se desangraba rápidamente. Se dirigió hacia su mochila y tomó las camisas que había echado para ella, las rasgó, amarró y después de eso las envolvió alrededor de él para hacer un torniquete.

Podía sentir las miradas de sus vecinos y pandillas en su espalda observado cada movimiento, no le importaba, pero si decidían ir por él para venderlo- en esos tiempos la economía giraba prácticamente en torno a los ángeles, sus alas, piel, carne- no se creía capaz de detener a todos. Apretó con fuerza quebrándole las costillas, o eso creía ella. Recogió las alas, se quitó su cazadora y las envolvió con ellas, al menos eso intentó.

El problema de todo aquello, era cargar al ángel, sus cálculos le decían que pesaría unos 60 kilos como mínimo. Suspiró, estúpidos ángeles. Se acomodó la mochila sujetando las alas firmemente para que no cayeran, guardó la espada que estaba a su lado y después tomó en brazos a Nieve, se había preparado para soportar su inmensurable peso, pero lo cierto era que debía pesar menos de 25 kilogramos – muy adecuado si se tiene en cuenta que es más fácil volar cuando no pesas una tonelada-, aun así fingió que era muy pesado, como si cada paso fuera un esfuerzo sobre humano, si alguien la estaba observando al menos pensaría que es muy fuerte y no se meterían con ella. Miró el amoratado rostro del ángel y le sorprendió ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios como si se estuviera riendo de ella.

-¿De qué te ríes idiota?- preguntó logrando acentuar más su estúpida sonrisa.

"_Genial ahora tengo que cuidar de un asqueroso ángel" _Pensó _¿Dónde estás Takeru? ¿Hikari?_...

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y si fue así espero sus RR, mil gracias a: ****IceSwords, Scripturiens, mimato bombon kou, Lina-san.**

**Frase del mes: **

"El corazón humano es como la reflexión sobre la superficie del agua… la boca dice cosas frente a lo que realmente siente el corazón, pero en verdad, el corazón oculto quiere que la gente se acepte"

**Disculpen faltas ortográficas o errores de sintaxis :p**

**See you :3 x**

**By: Ella Tsukino **


	4. Capítulo 4: A solas con un ángel

**Konichiwa! Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, es algo corto, pero como ya casi estoy de vacaciones espero tener la oportunidad de publicar más seguido y de seguir escribiendo más capítulos para tenerlos de reserva. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: A solas con un ángel.**

Entraron en uno de los edificios que se encontraban unas calles más lejos de donde estaban, sus brazos le dolían, a pesar de que su peso era más ligero de lo que esperaba no quitaba que cargara más de lo que podía soportar.

El edificio, como era de esperarse, estaba vacío, desolado, por las puertas de cristal podía ver el vestíbulo, una combinación de grises en diferentes tonos, no había nada que pudiera tentar a las pandillas, en realidad era muy pequeño a comparación de los otros y mucho menos llamativo.

Entraron en la oficina principal, la que en un tiempo debió corresponderle al director, la puerta era de caoba oscura y a los lados había sillones del mismo color. Caminó hacia ellos dejándolo caer en los cojines, el ángel hizo un pequeño gruñido.

-no te quejes, al menos caíste en blando- murmuró la castaña.

Salió de la sala en busca de algo que les fuera de utilidad, con la separación de su familia se había quedado con muy pocas provisiones, recorrió cada oficina sin encontrar nada de utilidad hasta que llegó a un pequeño cuarto con un letrero en las puerta que rezaba "Cocina, solo personal", abrió la puerta emocionada de ver las alacenas, las cuales, para su sorpresa, estaban repletas de latas de comida, barras energéticas, chocolates y sopas instantáneas. Unas puertas más lejos había un baño con algunos cubículos con regaderas. Decidió darse un baño "vaquero", es decir, con un trapo mojada se restregó los brazos, piernas, cara y otras partes, después llevó todos los suministros con el ángel y los depositó en el escritorio.

Cautelosamente se acercó a Nieve, su rostro estaba tan hinchado y morado que no podía reconocer sus facciones, lo que si podía observar atentamente era su cuerpo, tan musculoso como esos tipos que pasaban en las olimpiadas, los de natación, sus músculos se marcaban en su abdomen, pecho y en los brazos, lo sabía muy bien porque aparte de unos pantalones negros y unas botas al estilo rockero no llevaba nada más. Viéndolo de ese modo parecía un humano común y corriente, pero ella sabía que no era más que uno de esos alienígenas con alas.

Sacudió la cabeza quitándose de la mente esas ideas absurdas, él era el enemigo y solo lo cuidaba por su hermana, en realidad, si lo ponía de cierto modo, era su rehén, un rehén que estaba medio moribundo y con las heridas seguramente infectadas. Trasculcó* las gavetas buscando un botiquín.

Tomó unas vendas esterilizadas, gasas, alcohol y con la mayor delicadeza comenzó a limpiar las herídas, "_Solo lo hago por Hikari, escoria, alienígena, monstruo, si por mi fuera te dejaría morir" _pensó.

* * *

Han pasado 3 días desde que habían ocupado ese edificio y hasta el momento lo único que hacía Nieve era dormir como un tronco, si no fuera por los suaves movimientos de su pecho al subir y bajar hubiera pensado que estaba muerto, ya incluso tenía la pinta de alguien normal, casi al segundo día todos sus moretones y marcas en la cara habían desaparecido dándole paso a un delgado y perfecto rostro, digno de un dios griego, de vez en cuando abría los ojos por momentos, permitiéndole apreciar el azul zafiro de su mirada, tan parecido al de su hermano. Esos tres días estuvo recorriendo las calles cercanas en busca de su Takeru, pero su miedo a que el ángel se escapara antes de hablar con ella la obligaba a dar media vuelta, claro que sus preocupaciones se disolvían al verlo aun dormido. El tercer día escuchó el ruido de las regaderas cuando alguien las estaba cerrando. Tomó el cuchillo que llevaba en el short y lo empuño acercándose sigilosamente.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó con voz firme y autoritaria-

-¿Mimi?-

La conocida voz de su hermano le hizo entrar corriendo al baño soltando el arma para abrazarlo con fuerza. El rubio estaba igual de emocionado por ver a su hermana que creía perdida, duraron así unos minutos hasta que la primera lo dejó ir.

-¿Dónde está Hikari?- preguntó débilmente, como si no quisiera saber-

-La encontraremos ¿Vale? No te preocupes-

Eso le hizo regresar a su objetivo, tenía que levantar a ese maldito ángel y que le dijera lo más rápido posible a donde habían llevado a su hermana, para así poder rescatarla de esas bestias. Le besó el pelo mojado, tomó el chuchillo dejándolo donde siempre y pidiéndole que se quedara en la cocina, ahí había comida y que no saliera hasta que ella regresara.

Corrió a la oficina principal cerrando la puerta con llave, buscó en los cajones hasta dar con una cinta maskin, la cual uso para atar al moribundo de pies y manos, sonrió levemente al imaginarlo como un cerdo, solo le faltaba una manzana para parecer el plato principal de una fiesta. Para su sorpresa él la miraba con curiosidad enarcando una ceja.

-A dónde se la llevaron- exigió saber- ¿Por qué se la llevaron?

-¿A quién?- inquirió con un bostezo, como si todo aquello le diera pereza.

-¡A mi hermana maldito imbécil!- explotó enfurecida por su actitud- tus amiguitos de mierda se la llevaron.-

-por si no te diste cuenta, mis amigos me arrancaron las alas, así que si te preguntas si me mandaron un mensaje diciéndome que estarían bebiendo y charlando en algún lugar ¡No lo hicieron niña estúpida!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abofeteo con toda su fuerza dejando su mano marcada, luchaba por no comenzar a llorar como un bebé. Ocho, nueve respiraciones, él ángel la miraba con una media sonrisa y con ojos de asesino. Lo que más odiaba de su actitud indiferente era que sonara tan humano cuando no lo era. Mimi optó por otra estrategia, tomó su chaqueta con las alas y la desato dejando que estas cayeran con un sonido seco. Nieve abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Las reconoces angelito?- inquirió con una voz retadora, llena de crueldad y resentimiento. Nieve intentó incorporarse pero la chica sujetó un puño de plumas dejándolo estático-

-no te atreverías-

-A dónde se la llevaron- pronunció cada palabra lenta y amenazadoramente- dímelo, o tus preciosas alas terminarán como una gallina desplumada. ¡Oh!, perdón, lo olvidé, ya te desplumaron.

En la azulada mirada de Nieve pudo advertir una pizca de ira, desesperación y tristezas antes de que se volvieran nuevamente inexpresivos. Eso le causó un retortijón en su corazón, odiaba a esta Mimi, a la chica que decía groserías, golpeaba, y se regodeaba del dolor ajeno, era cierto que ese ser era su enemigo, que estaban acabando con su mundo, pero aun así el dolor que atisbó con su última frase la hizo sentir una persona miserable. Respiró hondamente dejando que esos sentimientos se alejaran de ella hasta terminar tras una puerta invisible en su interior, junto con todos los demás sentimientos inútiles. Nieve no respondía.

-Te lo advertí-

Con toda su fuerza estiró el montón de alas hasta arrancarlas y romperlas, el ángel abrió los ojos encolerizado.

-Hazlo de nuevo y te partiré en dos, mejor, te torturaré hasta que supliques piedad-

Dio un paso atrás inconscientemente, estaba atado, débil y herido pero aun así sus palabras llenas de ese odio puro la hacían sentir que su corazón saldría por la garganta, comenzaba a tentarse con correr pero se mantuvo firme pensando en su hermana. Tomó otro puño de plumas.

-Dond…-

-Mimi ¿con quién hablas?- preguntó Takeru

Volvió el rostro a la puerta de donde provenía la voz de su hermano, luego regresó a ver al ángel, el cual, para su sorpresa, ya no estaba, solo quedaban los restos de la cinta con la que lo había atado. Antes que todo sintió su respiración en la nuca, después su mano sujetando la suya, apretándola con fuerza hasta hacerla soltar las alas.

-Te dije que te partiría en dos- le murmuró al oído-

-¿Mimi?- Takeru sonaba algo preocupado, el ángel volvió la vista a la puerta-

-Esto es entre tú y yo, ni siquiera pienses en tocarle un solo pelo- murmuró- Estoy bien, vale, ve a la cocina como te dije, toma unos chocolates y espérame ahí, enseguida iré.-

-Vale, no tardes-

Escuchó en silencio como los pasos del menor se alejaban, rápidamente un fuerte brazo la sujetó por el cuello levantándola del suelo. Su respiración se cortó automáticamente e intentó poner toda su fuerza en empujar el brazo para evitar que el oxígeno se le cortara tan rápido. Tenía poco tiempo antes de que su cerebro colapsara por falta de aire o que le quebrara la tráquea con su fuerza.

Pensó en todas esas clases de defensa personal que había tenido antes, cuando un hombre te sujeta de ese modo las únicas posibilidades son darle una patada en la rodilla –u otra parte más sensible- para obligarlo a doblarla, cuando los pies toquen el suelo doblarse ligeramente y hacer palanca con todo el cuerpo para tirarlo al suelo, como en la lucha libre. Así lo hizo, el ángel dobló ligeramente la rodilla con la primera patada, pero no pudiendo aguantar la segunda soltó un poco su amarre y la depositó en el suelo. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya lo había lanzado lejos de ella. Topó contra la mesa dándole tiempo de aspirar una rápida bocanada de aire antes de que él volviera al ataque, en esta ocasión estaba frente a ella sujetándola con ambas manos del cuello, podía sentir como el aire se cortaba por completo dejándole 5 segundos antes de desmayarse.

El borde de su vista comenzaba a tornarse negro, su cuerpo rogaba por oxígeno pero nada llegaba. Por arte de magia recordó el cuchillo que tenía detrás, con prontitud lo sacó y se lo clavó en el abdomen provocando un ligero siseo, pero el agarre no desistió. Tomó otra rápida decisión en menos de un segundo, él estaba tan cerca de ella que con solo estirarse un poco podría clavarlo en su espalda. Lo encajó rápidamente en una de las heridas logrando así que la soltara. El arma cayó al suelo junto con ella.

Respiró grandes bocanadas de aire intentando no toser tan escandalosamente, pronto su visión se normalizó, sus latidos se alentaron y el aire fluyó normalmente. Miró al ángel que estaba sentado en el sillón con una mueca.

-Por favor- suplicó-

-No sé a dónde se la llevaron- respondió mirándola a los ojos- pero estoy seguro de que ya debe de estar muerta a estas alturas-

-no- contradijo enérgicamente- yo sé que no es así-

-Como sea-

Se recostó en el sillón boca abajo con toda la intención de dormir nuevamente. La castaña enarcó una ceja preguntándose si le estaba tomando el pelo o si realmente iba a tomar una siesta. _Tal vez los ángeles necesitan un buen descanso para recuperarse después de la batalla_, pensó.

Cuando estuvo segura de que estaba dormido, revolvió las pertenencias del dueño de la oficina encontrándose con unas oportunas cadenas, las tomó y silenciosamente las amarró alrededor de las muñecas del ángel apretándolas hasta el punto que no pudiera separarlas mucho, las selló con un candando y guardó la llave en un cajón. Salió de ahí, caminado hacia la cocina, para encontrarse a un takeru con toda la cara llena de chocolate. Le sonrió con ternura, ¿Hace cuánto que no se comportaba como lo que era, un niño? Se sentó a su lado envolviéndolo con los brazos y cantándole una canción.

-Mimi, ¿Crees que Hikari…?- no logró terminar la pregunta-

-Ella está bien, la encontraremos- aseguró con firmeza- la encontraremos-

Dejó a Takeru dormido en uno de los sillones que había en la cocina y cerró la puerta tras de sí. En la oficina, el ángel aún estaba dormido, ajeno a todo, suspiró y tomó asiento en la silla del "director" acojinada y muy cómoda. Desde que llegaron a ese edificio no había dormido más que una hora o dos. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la oscuridad apacible de un merecido sueño.

Escuchaba todo, entre su sueño y la vigilia logró escuchar como unos cristales, seguramente las ventanas, se rompían ruidosamente. Exaltada abrió los ojos pero antes de que su boca pudiera emitir algún sonido unas suaves y níveas manos la tapó, miró a su izquierda quedando frente al ángel que le hacía una señal con los labios de que guardar silencio.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Muchas gracias a: ****mimato bombon kou, IceSwords, e incluso Camille aunque tu comentario no me pareció una crítica constructiva lo tomo en cuenta, Gracias n.n **

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus RR, quizá la historia muestre un lado de Mimi que nadie ha conocido pero me pareció justo dejar de hacerla como una chica débil, este es el momento de Mimi para brillar como una chica ruda :D!**

**Espero poder leernos luego.**

**Frase del mes:**

"Tu lees porque piensas que te escribo. Eso es algo entendible.

Yo escribo porque pienso que me lees. Y eso es algo terrible"

**See you (:**

**By: Ella Tsukino**


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Equipo?

**Creo que esta vez me he demorado menos en actualizar, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, como siempre es algo corto porque temo aburrirlos, quizá no pueda publicar tan seguido porque estoy entrando a mi último año de licenciatura (si así publico bastante poco) pero bueno, la prioridad es el estudio porque aunque me guste escribir no es como que vaya a vivir de esto, espero que les guste y me dejen su comentario. **

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ¿Equipo?**

El ángel le hacía una señal con los labios de que guardara silencio, su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo que podía sentir el cálido aliento de este contra su piel, un segundo después ya estaba acuclillado junto a la puerta de caoba.

Respiró profundamente relajándose, tal vez solo habían sido vándalos que gozaban destrozando ventanas. Una luz que iluminó el piso de la puerta le hizo saber que no era ese el caso y que los tipos buscaban algo. Sus pisadas eran ruidosas, como si no les importaran ser descubierto. Mimi se puso de pie como un rayo al recordar a su hermano.

Su corazón se aceleró, por el sonido de los pasos eran más de 4 hombres, tal vez toda una pandilla, si ese era el caso, su hermano no podría hacer nada, lo máximo con lo que había peleado eran 3 adolescentes siempre con su misma complexión. Miró a Nieve que la observaba curioso.

-Guarda silencio- susurró- tu respiración es ruidosa.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando. Doce, trece, catorce respiraciones lentas y pausadas le permitieron tomar el control de su cuerpo nuevamente. Tal vez no estuvieran buscando nada en particular, tal vez ni siquiera notarían que estaban ahí. El ruido de objetos al romperse y un grito varonil la exaltó.

-maldita sea- murmuró

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que ayudar a su hermano. Sin pensarlo demasiado tomó una de las sillas desplegables, en la que se suelen sentar los clientes, si aún importara eso. La elevó y azotó con fuerza contra el vidrio pero este solo tembló un poco. Arremetió nuevamente contra él tres veces pero no pasaba nada, comenzaba a desesperarse cuando sintió que dos suaves manos sujetaban las suyas y le arrebataban la silla. Lo miró sorprendida, en cambio él sin mirarla arremetió contra el cristal que se partió en cientos de pequeños trozos. Mimi se cubrió el rostro con los brazos como si con eso pudiera protegerse, antes de que el primer cristal cayera él la sujetó por la cintura protegiéndola con su cuerpo, sintió el cálido pecho de éste antes de que la separara y le ayudara a salir con cuidado. Ella hizo lo propio, en esos momentos se sentía una tonta por haberle encadenado las manos, su rostro ardía por tantos sentimientos que no deseaba saber cuáles eran y aun así no podía evitar clasificarlos, ¿Gratitud? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Alivio? ¿Ca… se detuvo antes de pensar la palabra, no había tiempo de vanidades.

-Corre- Ordenó el ángel al ver que la puerta temblaba por la presión, no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que cediera ante los maleantes.-

Asintió rápidamente comenzando a trotar, sin su permiso sus labios expresaron un "Ten cuidado", volvió el rostro para observar a Nieve con una media sonrisa. Guardó todos sus sentimientos encontrados en un cajón profundo justo detrás de esa puerta metálica invisible que se había inventado, algún día no soportaría más cosas y se abriría de par en par dejándola a merced de todo aquello que ha intentado ocultar, pero mientras ese día llegaba se dirigió nuevamente al edificio traspasando lo que quedaba de las puertas de cristal, tomó su cuchillo y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Antes de acercarse demasiado pudo ver a la luz de la luna a tres tipos peleando con un rubio que media casi una cabeza más que él, el menor se defendía bien pero aun así la fuerza de los otros era un tanto superior a la que podía soportar.

-¡Ey chicos!- gritó la castaña con todas sus fuerzas- ¿Por qué no vienen y juegan conmigo?

Los tres hombres la observaron de manera lujuriosa hasta el punto de hacerla sentir que debería empezar a usar ropa un poco más… bueno, usar más ropa. Se tragó el miedo y se encaró a los hombres, dos de ellos se dirigieron a ella y el otro continuó con Takeru.

-Takeru, recuerda- murmuró

El rubio asintió poniéndose de pie, uno contra uno no era nada especial para él. Mimi hizo lo propio tenía experiencia peleando hasta con 4 hombres de mayor complexión y fuerza que ella, claro que en esas ocasiones no intentaban hacerle daño realmente. Tomó una postura de pelea antes de que otros dos hombres aparecieran. "_Genial" _pensó _"Ahora si somos 4 contra uno". _

Se preparó para atacarlos a todos, como su maestro le había dicho el secreto no es esperar a que te golpeen de uno en uno –como en las películas- sino esperar que vinieran como manada y golpear al que esté más cerca. Pero… -comenzaba a cansarse de esos peros- los últimos dos hombres que llegaron se posicionaron frente a ella convirtiéndose en sus guardaespaldas o algo por el estilo.

-Tranquila chica- pidió uno guiñándole el ojo- nosotros nos encargaremos de esto-

Incrédula observó cómo sus nuevos guaruras derribaban y noqueaban a los atacantes de su hermano en menos de 10 segundos. Bufó, ella lo hubiera hecho en 5. Corrió hacia su hermano y lo sujetó con fuerza, después inspeccionó su rostro, solo tenía un pequeño moretón en la mejilla y el labio roto.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ansiosa-

-Sí, ¿Y tú?- le sonrió- no sabía que necesitaras guaruras-

-y no los necesito, ellos creen que rescataron a una damisela en peligro, pero en realidad solo son unos entrometidos-

Los hombres se acercaron a ellos presentándose con amabilidad, el chico de cabellera azul se llamaba Jou, y el más bajo era Koushiro, ambos estaban huyendo a un lugar seguro que habían escuchado, les ofrecieron que los acompañaran. La mente de la chica voló inmediatamente a la imagen de una pequeña castaña que gritaba su nombre y de un rubio herido que estaba peleando con sabrá cuantas hombres en ese momento y con las manos atadas.

-Lo siento yo no voy- respondió mirando a su hermano- pero por favor, llévenlo a él y asegúrense de que nada malo le pase-

-No, yo voy contigo- contradijo sujetando su brazo-

-no, irás con ellos y te quedaras en un lugar seguro hasta que encuentre a Hikari, después nosotras dos iremos por ti ¿de acuerdo?- seguía mirándola como si estuviera intentando deshacerse de él, lo tomó por los hombros- necesito saber que tú estás bien, no podría perdonarme si algo te pasara-

-escucha a la chica- sugirió Jou- descuida lo cuidaremos-

La castaña se volvió a él, no era momento de dejar salir a esa Mimi post-apocaliptica pero no podía evitarlo.

-Más les vale, si le hacen algo, si voy a ese lugar en busca de él y no está juro que me encargaré de ustedes con mis propias manos-

-vale, para verte tan menuda eres demasiado agresiva- observó Koushiro- No te preocupes, lo cuidaremos-

Como siempre lo hacia lo tomó entre sus brazos ahogándolo en un abrazo, su corazón comenzaba a romperse con la sola idea de volver a separarse de él, pero sabía que con ellos estaría a salvo, eran hombres fuertes y no tenían ese aire psicótico que últimamente todos tenían. Jamás pensó que llegaría a sentirse como una madre despidiéndose de su hijo que se marchaba a la guerra, en todo caso, era ella la que iba en busca de ángeles.

-T.K. cuídate mucho, eres fuerte, eres listo y eres un maestro en artes marciales- le animó conteniendo las lágrimas- encontraré a Hikari e iremos en tu búsqueda, nos reuniremos lo prometo.-

Los 3 hombres salieron por los restos de la puerta de cristal, cuando se perdieron de vista corrió hacia la oficina donde se encontraba el ángel y otros seis tipos, lo que más odiaba de las pandillas es que siempre iban muchos. Nieve, a pesar de estar herido se mantenía muy bien en la pelea pero no era suficiente, menos con sus manos atadas. Barrió el lugar con la mirada hasta dar con las alas y las llaves del candado, era estúpido, arriesgado, loco, iba contra toda la lógica pero…

Tomó las alas y se subió al escritorio, las acomodó tras su espalda de modo que aparentaran estar pegadas, para su suerte ese lugar no estaba tan alumbrado y lo único que se podía ver era su sombra, sonrío mientras daba a un paso al frente.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí- su voz profunda, pausada y llena de autoridad le sorprendió- ¿Qué creen que hacen monos? Miguel, Rafael, vengan aquí no podemos dejar que traten de ese modo a uno de los nuestros.

Nieve abrió los ojos como plato intentando no reírse, los otros 6 tipos miraban como si el alma se les estuviera escapando del cuerpo, sino fuera por las claras señales de peligro se hubiera doblado de la risa. Por accidente una de sus alas se movió ligeramente quedando en un ángulo dudoso, a sangre se le heló instantáneamente, al parecer la diversión apenas empezaba…

* * *

**Continuará… **

**Muchas gracias a las personas que dejan su RR, a los que leen y no lo dejan, de todo corazón me hacen muy feliz al ver que les agrada la historia. Como ya había mencionado la idea no es original mía, pero el que ya leyó el libro (Se llama "Ángeles caídos de Susan EEm, es una trilogía y en octubre sale el ultimo wiii *w*) he cambiado algunas cosas, la verdad no es 100 % fiel a él porque ya tiene tiempo que lo leí pero al menos la idea prevalece.**

**Realmente tengo el propósito de subir un capitulo cada mes o cada dos meses, ya no retrasarme tanto pero todo depende del trabajo que tenga este último año.**

**Algunos de ustedes sabrán que al mismo tiempo estaba llevando otro fic basado en una dorama coreano, pero por falta de tiempo creo que dejaré de lado esa historia ya que sinceramente me llama más la atención esta para seguir escribiendo, de modo que borraré la historia y cuando tenga tiempo volveré a publicarla o quizá otra versión. **

**Por ultimo quiero decir que todos los comentarios que dejen son bienvenidos, desde críticas positivas hasta negativas, siempre y cuando sean planteados de un modo amable sin insultar o con la intención de herir, es fácil criticar de modo despectivo pero de la manera más cordial del mundo le solicito a esas personas que al dar su crítica lo hagan de una forma aceptable, ya que, en primer lugar: yo nunca me he dirigido a ninguna persona que forma parte de de manera descortés, segundo: porque la buena educación nos obliga a dirigirnos a los demás con cordialidad y tercera: porque si la intención es herir, no lo logran y si la intención es dar alguna sugerencia o consejo el fin se ve distorsionado o es omitido por el vocabulario, cuarto: hasta para insultar hay que tener clase y estilo. Gracias. **

**Frase del mes: **

"El hombre es grande en su espíritu y pequeño en sus actos"

**By: Ella Tsukino. **


	6. Capítulo 6: Huida

**Perdónenme por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la universidad, las prácticas… soy un desastre justo ahora D:, tengo tanto trabajo que no se ni por dónde empezar pero bueno, me tomé mis 5 minutos milky way para subirles el capítulo, espero que les guste y sea de su agrado, posiblemente en diciembre tengan otro y voy a procurar escribir en vacaciones más capítulos para tener preparados (por el momento me quedan 2 extra) y no demorarme tanto pero el tiempo se me va entre la escuela, la tesis, las prácticas D:!**

**Disfruten el capítulo y realmente espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Huida**

_Nieve abrió los ojos como plato intentando no reírse, los otros 6 tipos miraban como si el alma se les estuviera escapando del cuerpo, sino fuera por las claras señales de peligro se hubiera doblado de la risa. Por accidente una de sus alas se movió ligeramente quedando en un ángulo dudoso._

Su respiración se cortó al instante y los hombres que atacaban a Nieve enarcaron una ceja como diciendo "¿Es una broma?". Mimi maldijo por lo bajo, jodidas alas tan pesadas, estúpidos vándalos, malditos ángeles que vinieron a mandar todo al demonio. Soltó las alas y dio un paso al frente, como esperaba todos la observaron como si se tratara del botín más jugoso que encontraron ese día, lo cual para su mala suerte la hizo enfurecer más.

Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, respiraciones lentas, estaba harta de esa maldita situación, se sentía frustrada, mortificada, nada estaba saliendo como lo planeado, primero un estúpido ángel secuestra a su hermana, todo por ser una entrometida y ayudar a Nieve, segundo tuvo que cuidar a el rubio que es su enemigo, tercero los atacaron y casi lastiman a su hermano, y cuarto, estaba hasta las narices de que la miraran como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

-Si no quitas esa jodida cara de perro que acaba de encontrar un pedazo de carne- comenzó saltando del escritorio- te voy a torturar de tantas formas que vas a suplicar piedad-

El ángel la miró con una media sonrisa pero no le estaba prestando atención, solamente quería satisfacer sus ansias de sangre, quería golpear algo hasta que se cansara.

-Vaya nena, que para ser tan menuda eres muy brava- comentó uno lamiéndose los labios- me gustaría ver que puedes hacer en una cama zorrita-

-Zorrita tu madre imbécil- respondió escupiendo veneno- contigo no iría ni a la esquina.

A ninguno pareció gustarle su comentario, veintitrés, veinticuatro, veinticinco, respiraciones relajadas, ese no era momento de entrar en pánico, tenía que idear como llegar hasta el ángel y desatar sus manos.

Los hombres dieron varios pasos hacia ella, su mente instintivamente comenzó a analizar todas las posibles formas de neutralizar a sus rivales, eran más altos que ella, corpulentos, por lo tanto tenía mayor posibilidad de escabullirse o de atacarlos, aunque para su mala suerte el que fueran tantos no ayudaba mucho. Decidió que lo mejor sería llegar primero hasta el ángel y atacarlos en conjunto.

Arremetió contra ellos pero antes de poder tocarlos giró rápidamente su dirección para saltar hacia el ángel, uno de los atacantes la sujetó por el tobillo provocando su caída, el aire huyó de sus pulmones dándole tiempo al hombre de posicionarse sobre ella.

-No eres tan brava como pareces nena- habló colocando su nariz en el cuello de la castaña- hueles bien.-

Respiró profundamente, sus manos se volvieron puños conteniendo la ira que la embargaba, odiaba ese jodido mundo post- apocalíptico, odiaba a los hombres como aquel que intentaban ponerle una mano encima, lo mataría…

-Suelta a la chica- la voz cálida y firme del ángel la sorprendió- si no quieres morir ahora mismo-

Sin saber cómo Nieve se las había arreglado para noquear a dos de los tipos con las manos aún encadenadas, se veía cansado pero su mirada era tan penetrante que por un momento se sintió intimidada. Aprovechó esos segundos de vacilación del hombre para patearlo en una parte muy sensible, de un salto se puso de pie y arremetió contra él con tal fiereza que el tipo que estaba a su lado retrocedió, en menos de un minuto estaba inconsciente, Mimi volvió su rostro al otro tipo, le sonrió sombríamente.

-Espero que no te sientas mal, pero esta zorrita te va a patear el culo hasta que supliques piedad-

Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hasta él, nieve la observó sorprendido, en su vida de ángel se habría imaginado que un humano tuviera tanta fuerza, pero sobre todo no podía imaginar a una chica con un cuerpecito tan menudo contener tanta rabia. La castaña ladeo la cabeza frente a su oponente, su padre siempre decía que todas las artes marciales que había aprendido solo deberían ser para defensa personal, no para dañar a las personas, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era desahogar todo su dolor en esos tipos. Sin previo aviso le estampó la mano contra la nariz, escucho el dulce sonido del hueso al romperse, pateó al hombre y lo derribó sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Bueno supongo que no tenía que preocuparme tanto por ti- murmuró el ángel que en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba a su lado- caballeros, supongo que deberían pedirle disculpas a la dama antes de que les arranque la cabeza-

Los otros dos hombres restante se disculparon y salieron corriendo como si el demonio los estuviera persiguiendo. Mimí volvió el rostro hacia nieve pero lo único que pudo ver fue el otro lado de la calle, miró hacia el piso y lo observó respirando entrecortadamente arrodillado. Sonrió ladinamente mientras se acunclillaba.

-¿Cansado ángel?- cuestionó

-Lo dice quien pateó culos sin tener que estar encadenada- respondió mostrando sus muñecas-

-si bueno, mala suerte-

Se encogió de hombros, regresó momentáneamente hacia el edificio, envolvió las alas nuevamente con su chaqueta, recogió dos mochilas, en una metió la espada y después llenó ambas con comida, un botiquín y regresó con el ángel, que seguía en la misma posición. Rodó los ojos, se veía tan débil pero ella sabía perfectamente que no lo era.

-Párate de una vez- ordenó lanzándole la mochila que no contenía su espada- créeme que no tengo paciencia para aguantar un numerito de ángel lastimado-

-Pero vaya que eres la reina de la amargura, ¿no te han dicho que para ser mujer eres muy poco afeminada?-

-Por si no te diste cuenta bastardo, ¡El mundo se fue al demonio por SU culpa!- Gritó enfurecida ¿Quién se creía que era para decirle eso?- tú no sabes por todo lo que he tenido que pasar-

Le arrojó la llave y comenzó a caminar sin importarle si le seguía o no, cada segundo que pasaba con él se convencía de que los ángeles eran unos malditos desgraciados, le había prometido a sus padres que cuidaría a sus hermanitos pero… apretó los puños. En menos de 10 segundos el ángel ya estaba a su lado.

-Vaya que eres estúpida, tú mundo se había ido al demonio desde antes, nosotros solo cumplimos designios, venimos a redimirlos-

-Sólo…- Lo miró conteniendo la rabia, sentía tantas ganas de abofetearlo- sólo cállate y camina-

-¿No piensas cargarme esta vez?- preguntó con fingida inocencia-

-oh claro por supuesto, sería un honor para mí - respondió sarcásticamente con una sonrisa para después sacarle el dedo medio- aprende a usar tus pies, idiota-

El rubio la observó por un momento antes de seguirle el paso mientras ocultaba una sonrisa. Caminaron en silencio el resto del trayecto, el sol comenzaba a posicionarse sobre sus cabezas, llevaban horas dirigiéndose a quien sabe dónde, nieve ya no podía más, nunca lo admitiría ante esa chiquilla odiosa, pero sus pies le ardían como el infierno, rara vez usaba sus piernas y ahora estaba destinado a usarlas para siempre.

-Entremos en esa casa-

Por fin después de horas caminando habían llegado a un lugar que parecía seguro, estaba en medio del bosque, lejos de la ciudad y parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo abandonado, entraron por una ventana rota y se tiraron al piso descansando por fin. Nieve se quitó las botas y por poco le da un infarto a Mimi al ver sus pies, estaban casi en carne viva, había sangre fresca y seca.

-Giuuu- lo miró con asco pero al final se compadeció de su cara de dolor- para ser un ángel eres bastante inútil ¿Te lo habían dicho?-

-Mira que me lo dice la reina de la utilidad-

Tomó su mochila y sacó el botiquín.-

-Si sigues molestándome te voy a mandar a que te curen los pies tus amiguitos, a ver si también te los arrancan-

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente desvió la mirada. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la vieja Mimi que se sentía culpable por ser la reina de las peores personas del mundo, rodó los ojos y comenzó a curar al chico, se sentía como si estuviera curando a una persona común y corriente…

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó de pronto-

-Las personas que conozco me llaman la ira de Dios- responde

-¿Es broma?- cuestiona incrédula- por si no te lo han dicho, ira de Dios, eres pésimo haciendo chistes-

-Tampoco es como si tu fueras muy graciosa- la castaña esperó hasta que dijera algo-¿Acaso importa?- preguntó el aludido clavándole la mirada-

-¡Oye! Te salvé la vida 2 veces y Te estoy ayudando ¡lo mínimo que puedes hacer es decirme cómo te llamas!-

-Por si no te diste cuenta, no habría tenido ningún problema si no me hubieras encadenado-

Se enfurruñó mientras terminaba de curar las heridas del ángel, él la observaba algo confundido, esa chica podía pasar de ser una completa loca, agresiva y poco amable persona a ser como una niña pequeña que se enfurruñaba cuando no obtenía lo que quería.

-Matt- respondió- Mi nombre es Matt-

-mmm…- es lo único que dijo, realmente no le interesaba esa información pero ¿Por qué había preguntado?

Estaba sentada frente a él observándolo detenidamente, era muy guapo, no lo podía negar y eso hacía que se enfureciera más, si tan solo fuera como los otros que no tenían un aspecto tan humano, casi podía asegurar que en sus ojos se reflejaba el mar…

-¿Y bien?- inquirió el rubio

-¿Bien qué?- preguntó con indiferencia- ¿Quieres que te aplauda o qué?

-Tu nombre, estúpida- respondió irritado-

-Mimi-

-Mimi ¿Qué?-

-¿Importa?- preguntó mirándolo profundamente- que importa tu apellido en un mundo que está cada vez más destruido-

-Por lo general, la gente que tiene buenos modales, tiende a decir su nombre completo- contraatacó-

-da igual- se puso de pie- buscaré ropa, deberías hacer lo mismo- comenzó a avanzar hasta uno de los cuartos pero antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo- Tachikawa- respondió volviéndose hacia el- Ese era mi nombre, Mimi Tachikawa, pero ahora soy solo Mimi…- su voz sonó como si hubiera vivido 100 años y la vida no hubiera sido demasiado compasiva con ella.

La observó entrar en el cuarto algo perplejo, otra faceta de la chica agresiva, dura, infantil era la joven triste que le había mostrado hace unos segundos, por un momento su corazón se comprimió al imaginarse todo lo que debió haber sufrido, pero no podía darse el lujo de sentir lastima de un humano inútil, tenía que recuperar sus alas a toda costa.

.

.

.

La noche cayó rápidamente después de un día tan ajetreado, Mimi había tenido tanta suerte de encontrar un armario repleto de ropa de su talla, se había enfundado unos vaqueros medio rotos, una blusa de manga larga azul oscuro y su chaqueta, mientras que Matt se había puesto unos simples vaqueros, una camisa de cuello en v blanca y una chaqueta negra de cuero. Decidieron que el dormiría en el piso mientras ella ocuparía el sillón ya que la cama y demás muebles parecían no poder soportar ni a una hormiga.

Se acostaron sin mediar palabras, la castaña rápidamente cayó en un sueño profundo. Todo se había vuelto frío y oscuro, caminaba por un piso igual de helado, el aire le cortaba la respiración y sentía como si le estuvieran quemando los pulmones, de pronto a la distancia, pudo distinguir la sombra de 2 niños, una castaña pequeña y un rubio más alto. Su corazón se detuvo un instante antes de comenzar a correr hacia ellos, tenía que alcanzarlos, sin previo aviso un ángel con las alas negras se alzó y tomó a la pequeña que gritaba desesperada por ayuda, por más que corría no podía alcanzarla, el rubio que la acompañaba seguía alejándose hasta perderse de vista, seguía esforzándose en vano. De pronto la tierra se abrió y cayó en un mar de agua tan helada que sentía sus articulaciones entumecerse, el agua estaba llenando sus pulmones, no podía respirar.

La observaba con un poco de curiosidad, parecía tener una pesadilla, no paraba de decir "Hikari" "Takeru" "no te la lleves" "Vuelve" "¡No" incluso al ángel más indiferente sentiría pena de ella, es como si de pronto la mujer se hubiera vuelto una niña, sola, triste y desamparada. Suspiró, caminó hacia el cuarto, sacó una cobija y se la puso, pero siguió moviéndose inquieta, apretaba los ojos con tanta fuerza y sus labios comenzaban a tornarse azules. Sin saber porque tomó la decisión de tumbarse a su lado, pasó uno de sus brazos sobre ella e hizo que su cabeza se recargara en su hombro, poco a poco la respiración de la castaña comenzó a tomar un ritmo constante, sus parpados ya no estaban tan apretados y no pudo evitar ver su rostro, era muy bonita para ser humana y tenía tantos fantasmas para ser tan joven ¿Qué le depararía ahora su viaje? ¿Podría arreglárselas sola? Él no podía llevarla consigo, no podía ni quería, en cuanto se despertara ese sería su adiós.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y si les gustó espero su RR, díganme que les gustó, que no, que se esperaban, ¿Qué les parece la Mimi post-apocaliptica? **

**Estoy feliz porque ya salió la tercera y última parte de la trilogía "Penryn and the end of the days" (los libros en los que baso este fic) y además ¡Ya salio el primer OVA de Digimon Adventure Tri! Estoy tan emocionada, si ya la vieron cuéntenme que les pareció. ****_*Spoiler a partir de aquí, posiblemente*_ A mí me encantó aunque siento que en las peleas de los digimon faltó un poco más de banda sonora para emocionarnos (no incluyendo la música de fondo) ¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Taichi? Para mi me sacó un poco de quicio su inseguridad, pero si lo vemos de una forma madura y si me pusiera en su lugar creo que yo también dudaría, es decir, tienes la vida de tantas personas en tus manos, creo que por fin fue consciente de la responsabilidad que conlleva ser un Digielegido… **

**Muchas gracias por sus RR ha Mimato Bombon Kou por sus RR y por seguir la historia desde el principio y a Nadia por sus palabras. Espero no decepcionarlas en este capítulo. **

**Espero que tengan una excelente semana, esfuércense y animo ya casi se termina este semestre :D! **

**Frase del mes:**

"Cada vez que sientas que la tristeza te persigue, déjala entrar a tu vida, que con ella aprenderás a ser fuerte"

**By: Ella Tsukino**


End file.
